A Momentous Year
by Cinderpool-Beam Me Up Sokka
Summary: It's Molly Prewitt's 6th year. Hormones, Homicidal Death Eaters, Crushes, Being Crushed, The Dark Arts, Arranged Marriages, Lunatics, Giant Squid, and Crazy Thestrals. What else is in store for this unfortunate student? Love Perhaps? Most defiantly Chaos.


Hogwarts

Molly always loved that place. You could be whatever you wanted to; you could change anyone's hair color (which Molly did to Bella B. on what Molly would like to add was an _accident), _even though that had its precautions. It was really a wonderfully magical place.

One of the reasons she liked Hogwarts so much is that she had a chance to well…not listen to that crappy blood purity stuff. The Prewitts, her family was all about blood-purity. Most of them were in Ravenclaw, or Syltherin, occasionally there was a Hufflepuff here and there, but they were loyal to only one thing,

The Dark Arts

However, her family was not at all pleased that she was in Gryffindor. The house of brave and idiotic blood traitors and mudbloods. Molly, on the other hand was very happy to be in this house. She had friends who loved her not for her pure blood, but for her belief that everyone was equal.

Molly was sitting on her bed, contemplating about Hogwarts peacefully when a black haired girl tackled her.

"Geoff me Gina!"

The girl named Gina giggled and let go "Aww c'mon Molly, you were screaming bored! How could I just let you sit there? Plus, classes start in five minutes and you haven't even gotten dressed, let alone eat breakfast!"

"Wait-WHAT? Five minutes? Oh my hair is a mess!? What am I going to do? Black's in my first class with me, I'll be teased for having a rat's nest hair!" yelled Molly in her pajamas, who had taken out her comb, but to her bother she broke the comb.

Gina was laughing at this "Oh, Molly, I'm just kidding you still have an hour! You shouldn't even worry about Black; everyone knows she's a psycho snob. "

Molly sighed. She really wished Gina didn't give her heart attacks like this in the morning. Gina was Molly's best friend; they had met on the train and were instantly glued together. Of course, there was another who was involved in that mess, Septima. Molly wondered where she was.

"Hey Gina, where's Septima?"

"I saw her going to the library this morning. Anyway, remember what I said, Black _is _psycho" She said giving Molly a look with her blue eyes that seemed as if she had a large glass eye.

Molly laughed, "More like you're psycho!"

~!*!*!*!*!~

Molly and Gina walked out of the Gryffindor tower happily. They had half an hour to eat breakfast, and then it was time for classes.

"I have potions with the Syltherins. What do you have again?" Molly asked

"Care of Magical Creatures with the Ravenclaws"

"I decided not to take that this year. Professor Kettleburn can be a bit…eccentric"

"I really like him. He's a great inspiration. He knows about all these fantastic creatures, and he lessons are so exciting! You should be a bit more open-minded Molly!"

Molly laughed. "I'll try that sometime!"

The two girls walked into the hallway that was fairly crowded. Children of different height, race, house, blood-status and just about everything walked them. The two girls continued until they reached the door to the great hall. They peeked in to see the Gryffindor table, but there was no Septima.

"Molly, I'm gonna grab Septima out of the library. You can go ahead, I won't be long"

"That's a nice offer, but I'll go with you"

"It'll only take longer, and I'm hungry"

It was obvious that Gina wanted to go alone; she even had a smirk on her face. Molly knew it wasn't a good idea, but she let Gina go anyway, but decided she wouldn't sit down until they returned to be fair. She waited right outside the Great Hall, standing to the side so she wouldn't be in anyone's way.

Gina had disappeared from Molly's sight in the great congestion of children. Molly's stomach grumbled. "Oh shut up," she mumbled.

She heard a two shocked male voices scream to her left. Molly quickly turned her head, as the rest of the student population did, stopping in their tracks. However, it was nothing scary, actually it was pretty funny. Xeno (she could never remember his whole first name) Lovegood and Arthur Weasely were flying in the air and screaming like appeared to be riding on something, but what they were riding on was invisible. She guessed it was some magical creature found by Xeno, or some muggle device found by Arthur. Though she felt it was the former, because she had never heard of an invisible flying device by muggles.

It was no surprise that of all the people to be stuck in this position, they were. The boys were the oddest people in Hogwarts-she didn't think of them badly, they weren't nowhere as near bad as Kettleburn. One was obsessed with finding magical creatures; most of them didn't even exist. That was Xeno, he had a messy white hair, no, he wasn't old. He was sixteen. Then there was Arthur, who all the muggle-borns would run away from. He wasn't a Pure-Blood crazy person, actually he was far from it, he came from a poor 'blood-traitor' family. He was very tall with bright red hair (Molly wouldn't admit, but secretly agreed he was indeed very handsome) and was obsessed with muggles and their thingamajigs.

Molly could have sworn she had heard someone yell "Thestrals!" but Molly had no idea what those were and figured that she probably misheard boys were swerving all over the place in the air, and several students had fled, others hiding to watch and see what would happen. Molly stood near the wall hoping that they wouldn't hit her.

Professors Mcgonagal, Flitwick, Pitiful, and Headmaster Dumbledore quickly entered the scene. They were shouting spells like "Wingardium Leviosa" or other spells that would get them down. The fact was that the boys were going much to fast for any spells to hit them.

There were still a few children lingering around, including Molly. Mcgonagal shouted _very _sternly (nearly out of breathe mind you)"Any student who wishes to stay here will find themselves in detention for a month, if they aren't already in the hospital wing." Several peoples' footsteps were heard running away. Molly didn't know what to do. Would she stay here and watch something exciting, something that she could talk for months about. Or would she be there, with a great risk of getting in trouble? There was no question in Molly's mind. She was a Gryffindor, a brave boastful idiot. What she was about to do wasn't particularly brave, but boastful and idiotic.

Molly looked around her and saw a knight's armor and quickly hid behind it. She hoped she wasn't caught, detention for a month did not sound pleasant. Neither did the hospital wing. Her heart began to beat faster, the teachers were all scrambling around trying not to get hit, while at the same time trying to get Xeno and Arthur down. She was defiantly worried, and not just about herself.

Finally whatever they were riding took a plunge; Molly grimaced and held her breath hoping they would be okay. They had come up from pretty high. They swerved quickly before they hit the ground. Molly let out her breath. No one appeared to situation was still good. Well, as good as you can get with two kids flying around uncontrollably, and well-trained teachers couldn't even get them down. There had been some close calls though, most of which involved them almost running into her. Molly wondered if it would ever end.

The children were all forced to be in either their common rooms, or the Great Halls until the little problem could be solved. Molly thought this was terrible third day of school. She was starving. Molly was stuck behind some armor where there was dust, and, as she would emphasize _dust. _

However, her day did get worse. Xeno and Arthur decided that they were about to crash into the wall near her. The two were going way too fast. They usually pulled up before this, they were defiantly going to hit, nothing could stop them and they would be as flat as Ogg's face. Nothing would stop them from certain death.

Guess what?

Molly did another stupid Gryffindor thing today.

She didn't think she would have time, however they were very near her, and her Gryffindor instincts kicked in. Molly ran and jumped hoping to knock the two off whatever they were riding. She crashed right into Arthur Weasely, and she managed to knock off Xeno as well with a shove from her hand. She felt a burning sensation on her leg, like something had scratched it. She was sure the boys were riding something, because of her leg and the fact that a there was giant hole where the wall that connected to the Great Hall was.

Molly did not take notice of that until later because she fell on Arthur. Not a bad thing, a most would say, slightly embarrassing, but when you kiss it's an entirely different thing.

* * *

Finally I got this up. Microsoft Word and have been giving me hell. Well this was my first HP fanfiction I would love any critique even if it's the tiniest little thing. The whole reason for being on Fanfiction is so I can improve my writing ability obviously. I was a bit tired when I wrote this, so it's probably not my best work. I think there will be more action starting in the third or fourth chapter. The next one will be a continuation of this chapter pretty much and gives more info about what's happening at Hogwarts and the Wizarding World. Well, thank you for reading, and remember, I love reviews!

-Pooly


End file.
